A Story of Grace Part 3: Sick Days
by thatblue
Summary: In which superior biology meets the flu.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Doctor Who, but I do own a headache from doing re-writes. **

Donna woke up with a headache and that was before she even moved. Rolling out of the Doctor's comforting hold she felt the nausea rise but she fought it back down, because there was no way that it was going to win. She heard the Doctor's soft groan behind her and she imagined it was because he felt the same and not from the sudden lack of her warmth.

"Too early," his sleepy voice hit her, and even in her discomfort she loved to that she was the one that got to hear that of all the people in the universe.

"It's been eleven hours," Donna told him softly, and thought that her voice sounded a little hoarse but she cleared it and it sounded more normal. "Your daughter is bound to be bouncing around the kitchen already."

"She's still asleep," the Doctor responded sitting up and scooting to sit beside her on the side of the bed.

"How do you know," Donna couldn't get past the way the two of them were connected.

"I was still dreaming until you moved, love," he told her, not unkindly and wrapped his arm around her back, resting his hand on her hip.

Donna thought he felt too warm, but she was never quite as good as the Doctor of knowing temperatures through touch. And even if he was it was probably just from being under the covers with her, as her body was much warmer than his on a normal basis.

"I'll wake her," Donna told him and kissed him on the cheek, avoiding his lips because he hadn't mentioned not feeling well. And if she was coming down with something she didn't want him to get it. For being so old he still had the ability to act like a child when sick.

"I'll make breakfast," he said agreeably and rose walking to the bathroom.

Donna dressed quickly slipping on comfortable clothes and her slippers. The Doctor didn't know it yet but she was going to declare this a movie day. There was no way she was going to go out running today even if she didn't feel so run down. Yesterday had been enough of an adventure. Really, as far as danger went it had been a successful day. They had gone to Azul, and done some shopping, which she and Grace had enjoyed and the Doctor had followed them looking miserably. She knew better though, and he had managed to smile once and a while.

It was when they were trying to leave that the sky broke free with an unnatural, despite the Doctor telling them both it was normal for that time of year, she still felt that it was excessive, amount of rain. The Doctor had asked for the All-Weather bags that were offered for their purchases, and looking back Donna should have seen that as a clue. But she didn't, and they spent an hour walking back to the TARDIS, and when they had arrived she wasn't in the best of moods.

Grace, had taken it in stride for most of the trip, chatting away happily, but even she broke in the last twenty minutes. It wasn't so much a complaint as a statement and Donna was reminded that you could never get too much of an ego with a teenager around you.

Donna knocked Grace's door softly, on the small chance that she hadn't woken up when they had. When she didn't hear a response she couldn't help the worry that rose. It was silly, they were in the TARDIS, and this was the one place that the new generation of Time Lord was completely safe. But she was always on edge when it came to her.

The worry was stifled when she opened the door to find Grace sitting on the bed, safely, though very quiet and still. She was resting her elbows on her knees and her hands held her head which was looking at the carpet of the room. Donna looked down too, because you never quite knew what Grace's room was going to look like. It was a shade of green that Donna thought was a little off.

"Grace," she spoke to her softly.

Grace looked up then and smiled broadly. "Sorry, I was just lost in thought I guess."

Donna could see that she looked pale but she didn't seem to be lacking energy as she stood up and walked towards the door at once. "All right, darling?"

She didn't know why she was asking, well she knew why, because she was her mother and she cared. But Grace wouldn't admit that she wasn't all right unless she was on the verge of dying, and even then she would probably have to pry. She knew what she was getting into when she married the man that was 'always all right' but she couldn't have imagined that her child would be the same way.

"Always," Grace told her and smiled brightly.

Donna reached out her hand to brush the strawberry blond hair away from her eyes but she was really just trying to feel her head. Grace allowed it, which surprised Donna a bit, but she moved away when Donna tried to linger. She thought Grace felt a bit warm also but she couldn't be certain so she let the subject go.

"Your Dads making breakfast," Donna informed her.

Grace made a face that was probably less feeling sick and more concern. "I'm not pretending I like his muffins." She spoke honestly but Donna knew it wasn't meant to be unkind. And out of love she also knew that Grace would in fact pretend. She was just too stubborn, something she actually got from Donna, to admit it.

"He's gotten better," Donna tried, but she knew that her expression was probably mirroring Grace's.

They were nearing the kitchen and the Doctor poked his head out and smiled his love, "You too wound me."

"Make better muffins then, silly," Grace told him, rising on her toes to kiss his cheek.

"We are having pancakes, if your highness's approve that is," the Doctor told her though Donna didn't miss the concern that crossed the Doctors face when Grace touched him.

She knew that she was probably right about Grace being warm, but she didn't say anything. She would leave that to her husband, because for Grace, and she knew herself also, he was the only thing that could crack the barrier of stubbornness.

"You both feeling all right?" the Doctor asked, moving the pancakes to three plates.

"Bit of a headache," Donna admitted more to encourage honesty from the girl on the opposite side of the table but Grace just nodded.

The Doctor brought the plates over and laid a hand on Donnas' forehead. "Bit warm," he told her.

"I'm okay," she responded.

If they were going to pretend to be fine than she would too, and as long as there was no running she didn't imagine feeling any worse.


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor kept an eye of both of his loves, as they worked on breakfast. Donna was making an attempt, not much of one, but still an attempt. He wanted her to eat but she had eaten on Azul and before they had gone to bed so he wouldn't force her. Grace, however, refused to break her policy about eating on planets, and had gone straight to bed. So she hadn't eaten since breakfast yesterday, and she was now poking her pancakes with sharp little jabs, like she thought it might be about to jump off the plate and attack to her face. She never let go of the time dinner had fought back on the planet of Sonnet, and he suspected that was why she rarely ate anywhere but the TARDIS.

He found that he didn't want to eat either, feeling a little sicker than he was going to admit, but he pushed syrupy bites into his mouth trying to lead by example, and ignoring the protest his stomach was making. "Please eat, Grace." He finally told her after an intent stare from Donna.

"Not hungry," she said softly, and he could see the thin layer of sweat on her forehead.

Donna changed the subject, "I think we should have a movie day, it's been a while."

The Doctor was thankful that they didn't want to go anywhere today, and his head was really starting to ache. He was certain that he wasn't sick, just a little tired. And he wasn't about to lose his breakfast, it was just a little passing nausea. Yes.

"Okay," Grace, managed to sound happy. "I'll meet you there."

She got up, but she wasn't bouncy like normal. Just took her plate to the sink and washed it before leaving the room to prepare the movie room.

When it was just the Doctor and Donna he gave her a smile. "You don't look real good, love."

"It's a good thing I didn't marry you for your compliments," she told him with a weak smile.

"Sorry, you're always beautiful, even when you're very pale and a funny shade of green."

"Thanks," she told him. "Not looking so hot yourself."

"Superior biology," he tried to claim. As he always tried to claim, but they were both Time- Ladies and if they could get sick so could he.

"Superior denial," she informed him and rose to take her plate to the sink.

He stood up also, and wrapped his arms around her body, and she was already more warm than she was this morning. "Want to run to the med-bay," he asked his voice husky but not on purpose.

"Not right now," she told him turning in his arms so she was hugging him back. He knew that she would be able to feel the heat coming from his body but she didn't mention it. "If we leave her alone she will convince the TARDIS to do strange things to the room for her amusement."

He smiled. "Too right," he agreed. "I'll meet you there."

She smiled and left and he walked to the med-bay, grabbing a few items from the shelves and sliding them into his pant pockets. At some point one of them was going to admit that they were sick and he was going to be ready. Until then though, he would go along with the somewhat unhealthy game of who would break first.

When he made it there, after grapping a handful of washcloths, trusting the TARDIS would provide the cold water when it was necessary he sat the items on the table but Donna and Grace didn't take much notice. They were both in front of the TV and talking about what movie to watch first. When they had apparently decided they both rose and Donna wobbled a little bit. The Doctor started to move but Grace had corrected it easily and helped her move to the couch.

"Stood up too fast," she lied, and took her place on the long couch and the Doctor sat down near her, while Grace took the other smaller couch and spread her legs out.

When Beauty and the Beast came on, Donna gave Grace a look that suggested that wasn't the agreed upon movie. Grace shrugged and managed to look innocent. Donna smiled and shook her head, and they all watched as the movie came on. They had seen it so many times; that the lines were all memorized but Grace never looked away. Always following the story like it was the first time, and it made the Doctor smile every time.

They were halfway through the movie when Grace stood up suddenly. She ran out of the room, without a word and the Doctor and Donna both rose, but Donna looked at him. "You go," she told him. She didn't want to move, but she also knew that he would be of more use than her if she needed medicine. If she needed her mother, then Donna would be there in a second.

The Doctor followed her to her room, and wasn't surprised to find that it was locked. "Grace," he tried. He didn't make a habit of unlocking the door, because he wanted to respect her privacy but she knew that he wouldn't hesitate if he thought that she was in any distress.

"I'm okay," she spoke loudly from, he assumed, the bathroom.

"Let me in," he told her in a very no nonsense voice. There wasn't a force out there that would be able to stop him from protecting her, not even her stubborn will.

There was no response, and he knew that she was probably doing it on purpose but it ignited fear, and he pulled out the sonic screwdriver. He opened the door and stepped into the room, and noticed that the room reflected illness. The carpet was the color that Donnas' face had been during breakfast. The bathroom door was closed and he didn't bother to check if it was locked.

"I'm coming in, Grace," he told her softly waiting a moment to allow her to open the door and when she didn't he opened the door.

She was sitting with her back against the shower leaning her head against it, and she gave him a very tired glare. "Said I was okay."

He shook his head and walked over to her, ignoring the attitude. She didn't mean it; she just wasn't good at being sick. He squatted down and laid his hand over her brow and wasn't surprised to find the fever. It wasn't too high though. "Why don't you come back, I can give you something to settle your stomach."

She sighed, and he felt bad for her. "Can't I just sleep, Daddy?"

Daddy, which was rarely used, except in illness and a desire to get her way, made him want to say yes every time. But he couldn't. There was no way he was going to take a chance on either of them being out of his sight for too long, at least until he knew what they had. "Let me scan you, and then maybe."

Her face wasn't happy but she relented, and he pulled out the sonic. He asked because she had become a little to efficient at blocking it, and he wanted all her walls down. It was the flu, but it was a particularly nasty strain.


	3. Chapter 3

Donna looked up when Grace and the Doctor returned, Grace making a point not to look at him when he held the door open for her. Donna had taken a quick trip to the bathroom, and the tiny bit of pancakes had made a re-appearance, but she didn't feel the need to share that with the Doctor.

"Mom," Grace gave her a pouty look. "Dad won't just let me sleep."

The Doctor sighed, but he gave a tiny smile, loving her more than her stubbornness. "I told you, honey, that you have the Tribin Flu and that it has the tendency to make fevers spike very high. I want you where I can see you. And you can sleep on the couch."

Grace looked at him and then back at Donna who opened her arms, and Grace sat beside her letting Donna pull her close. She wasn't one for extended touching but she seemed content in that moment to rest against Donnas' shoulder- Which gave strong testament to how bad she must really be feeling, "Do as your father says."

"I'm a big girl," she said in a tired tone.

"Shh," Donna soothed her softly as she rubbed her back, as she had when she was a child. She began to hum a lullaby that the Doctor had taught her and it wasn't long before Grace gave in and closed her eyes.

The Doctor smiled and mouthed a thank you, and she could see the relief. He sat down on the couch and turned his attention back to the TV but he was really playing a game of control with his stomach. "You all right?"

She nodded, "Can't feel my arm, not quite as easy as when she was a child."

The Doctor smiled fondly, and Donna made a face. "Am I that unappealing?"

Donna shook her head, "I'm going to be sick."

The Doctor reached for Grace but she was already moving away from Donna. "Not in my hair," she told Donna as she sprinted from the couch.

Donna ran to the bathroom and heard the Doctor not too far behind her, and he didn't bother with knocking. "How long does it last," she asked him when she was done removing every trace of food.

"Usually 48 hours," the Doctor told her like he was scared to break the news.

"I blame you," she told him fixing him with a strong glare. She was never too sick to glare.

"I would," he said surprisingly agreeably. He was reaching down to offer her his hand which she took and stood. "You okay?"

"No," she told him and he pulled her close.

"Better?"

"Much," she snuggled into his warm body. "You have a fever." She didn't say it like it was a revelation because she was certain that he knew, but more of a reminder as he often forgot to think about him when he was worried about either of them.

"Not too bad yet," he told her hair and then pulled back.

"Come on, let's head back."

"Can't I…" she started to ask if she could just lie down.

"No," he told her firmly, "I swear you two are the same person sometimes."

Donna let out a weak laugh. "I have the same thoughts about you."

He took her hand and they walked back Donna sitting on the couch while the Doctor dipped the washcloths in the bowl of water that was now there. He started with Donna kissing her forehead before he laid it there. Then he walked over to Grace who was lying back on her couch with her back to them fingers moving in a pattern on the back of the couch. He touched her shoulder and she moved her head, letting him place the cloth there.

"Thanks, Daddy," she told him and he looked down at her carefully.

"I'm not the bad guy anymore?" He teased gently.

She gave a one shoulder shrug, "Give it a couple of minutes."

He bent to kiss her cheek and then rose, and grabbed a washcloth for his own head and settled on the couch next to Donna. Donna didn't know what the name of the show was that had come on the TV but she really didn't care, her eyes feeling so heavy that she couldn't keep them open. She felt herself being pulled into the Doctor's embrace and she drifted off to sleep.

DW

The Doctor wanted to sleep, but he found that he couldn't pull himself away from his watch. They were both fine right now, sure sick, but not dangerously so. He knew that the TARDIS would wake him if something happened but he still watched. They were his, his joy, his life, and his to protect. It was an honor that he took with great care.

He looked to Grace who had been silent for some time but her small finger was still moving in the same patterns as it was before. He watched her carefully, and now that he really looked he felt the tears rising in his eyes. She was writing in Gallifreyan, and she was doing it perfectly. He felt the first one slid down his face but even if he didn't have Donna in his arms he wouldn't have wiped it. It too became proof of what he saw. The language that he thought would die with him was being written absently by a new generation. And she spoke it as well as she wrote it, being more Time Lord than Human in the end.

He had seen it before, certainly knew that she could do it but seeing it come so easily, seeing it as a living thing again. Something that she could do without trying made him break. He felt Donna shift and look at him with worried eyes, and he couldn't speak. He pointed to Grace and it only took a moment for Donna to see it too.

"It doesn't end with you Doctor," she told him softly. "You don't have to be alone every again."

He held her tightly and though he knew what he had, had said thank you a million times over he felt his hearts beat for them anew. Maybe the fever was making him sentimental but he knew the truth. He never could deserve this, but here it was.


	4. Chapter 4

Donna wasn't happy with him, if the words coming out of her mouth were any indication. But he didn't relent, his arms wrapped around her in a hug, that wasn't just for comfort. The water poured over them, cool, but feeling like ice to their fevered skin.

"I'm fine now," she argued for the fifth time, but he could still feel the heat powerfully.

Grace had been instructed to go take a cool shower, and she had glared at him efficiently, but she had left the room, when he had carried Donna out.

They had all been fine, until about ten minutes ago, when Donnas' fever spiked and he wanted to say a few choice words but he didn't have the benefit of the TARDIS not translating anymore. And Grace was still so young, not in Earth years, but she was just a baby by Time Lord Standards.

Not that he would tell her that, she hated being called a child, even if that was in fact what she was. "Okay," he told Donna relenting when he felt her skin cooling.

They both made their way to the bedroom changing and he sent Donna back to the TV room, with a kiss and a smile. She glared, and he knew that she didn't mean it. Well she meant it, but not in 'I'll never forgive you way' and he could live with the glare.

He walked to Grace's room, and when he opened the door, which wasn't locked, he found her asleep on the bed.

"Grace," he shook her gently.

She opened her eyes and smiled, "Hello, Dad."

Laying a hand over her brow he frowned. "I thought I told you to shower."

"You don't remember?" she joked.

"Arolin," he threatened using the acceptable part of her Gallifreyan name.

Her full name, and her title, was only known by three people. Well Jack knew her title, but he didn't dare call her that.

She stopped smiling when he spoke her name, "Fine, I'll go."

He smiled at her now, "I love you."

"Love you too," she muttered and as she walked to the bathroom he heard a few words he was going to ignore.

Walking back to Donna he smiled to himself. She was much too young to have to live under her title, and her name, her real, beautiful name couldn't be spoken because it was much too powerful. So Grace was what he and Donna had chosen.

Their saving Grace.

Donna was lying down on the couch and he lifted her feet, and sat under them, depositing them back on his lap. He rubbed her feet gently hoping to get back on her good side. When they felt better there were things that he wanted to do.

"She okay," Donna asked, softly.

"Yeah, bit unhappy with me though," he told her.

"She loves you, don't worry."

"I know," he said agreeably. "Where do you want to go when we are better?"

"How long has it been since we have seen Jack," she asked, but she was really just reminding him.

He sighed. Not because he disliked Jack as a whole. But because every day was one day closer to him becoming Grace's husband. They hadn't discussed what would happen then and he wasn't sure if they would continue to travel with him and Donna.

Not that there wasn't plenty of room, and Jack had traveled with them all several times but he wondered if he wouldn't want to stay on Earth with her.

"She's still going to be our child," Donna told him, seeing a familiar look crossing his face. "Still going to be the new generation of Time Lord no matter where she is or who she loves."

"I know," he agreed, "I know."

Grace walked back in, hair damp but she looked a little brighter. She plopped down on the couch. "I feel better."

"Good," Donna told her, and she sat back up. "How would you like to go see Jack when we are all better?"

"Sounds good, can we stay for a couple of days?"

The Doctor didn't miss the sparkle in her eyes, and he knew that it shouldn't but it broke his hearts a little. There had been a time, before the ordeal with the Angels that she didn't love him back. He couldn't stop time; well…that wasn't the point. He wouldn't stop it, but he sure wished that it wasn't passing so fast.

"Sure, or maybe he can come with us," Donna answered for the Doctor.

Grace nodded. "Can I please go to my room?"

Donna nodded a second before the Doctor did. "It seems as though the worst is passing. I'll check on you later."

"Okay," she told him and kissed them both on the cheek before disappearing.

After she was gone Donna looked at the Doctor. "I think I feel a little better too. Is there any truth to sweating out a fever?"

He smiled. He wasn't feeling great but he was certainly and always willing to do…that. "Let's go find out."


End file.
